bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kaname Tōsen
|image = |conflict =Ryoka Invasion |date =August 6th (Execution Day)Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 262 |place =Seireitei |result =Kenpachi Zaraki is victorious. Tōsen is defeated & Komamura retreats. |side1 =*Captain Kenpachi Zaraki |side2= *Captain Kaname Tōsen *Captain Sajin Komamura |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =Tōsen: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) Komamura: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) |casual1 =Kenpachi is heavily wounded. |casual2 =*Tōsen grievously wounded & Komamura is uninjured. }} is the first fight between captains during the Ryoka Invasion. It is the primary turning point when captains, lieutenants and seated officers begin to take sides, between the Ryoka and the Gotei 13 forces. Having formed a difference between those trying to save Rukia Kuchiki because of unjust and possibly corrupt sentence of execution and those who care only to uphold the law. Prelude Yumichika Ayasegawa and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki sense an ominous presence that there is someone hiding nearby. Kenpachi calls them out. Captains Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tōsen show themselves along with their respective lieutenants, Tetsuzaemon Iba and Shūhei Hisagi. The others in Kenpachi's group are surprised to see them as Tōsen asks why is Kenpachi aiding the outsiders. Yumichika mentions that they have them outnumbered for a fight, but Kenpachi states that he will be the only one fighting, and that he’ll take them on 4 vs 1. Komamura and Tōsen both comment that Kenpachi is much too prideful while Kenpachi insists that they all come at him at once. As the rest of the group wonders what to do, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi tells Kenpachi that the rest of them will continue on as he fights. As Kenpachi says he’ll catch up to them, Tōsen remarks that he can’t be serious, and that he must have lost his pride and his sanity. Kenpachi simply replies that he never had any sanity to begin with.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, pages 1-7 Battle As they are about to fight, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika join in to say they want to fight as well. Kenpachi reluctantly lets them, but tells them to stay out of his way, so that he can fight the remaining captains. They agree and the two of them leave along with Tōsen and Komamura's lieutenants to fight their separate battles. After they leave, Kenpachi says that hopefully this fight will keep him awake. Upon hearing more of his arrogance, Komamura angrily releases his Zanpakutō. Tenken, and fires a ground shattering blast at Kenpachi. At the same time, Tōsen fires his Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō attack from the air, which sends hundreds of blades down at Kenpachi. As the dust settles, Komamura and Tōsen comment that nothing could have survived that. They are shocked to find out that Kenpachi is laughing, and that he took their attacks as if it were nothing. As Kenpachi pulls one of Tōsen's blades out of his shoulder, he tells them that it seems this fight won’t keep him awake after all.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, pages 8-17 They attack at the same time, but Zaraki blocks and throws them off to the ground. He tells them to stop being shocked every time he blocks and asks them to at least show him their Bankai before they die. Komamura says a Bankai is not needed for a traitor, however, Tōsen stops him and says that he will finish Kenpachi. He explains the different ways to become a captain and then says that he has felt uneasy since Kenpachi became a captain. Shouting that Kenpachi is unforgivable because of the way he causes chaos, Tōsen unleashes his Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi. It summons ten rings that spread out and surround the battlefield, creating a pitch-black dome that negates a person's sense of spiritual energy, sight, sound, and scent. Inside, Tōsen explains his Bankai as he walks around slashing at Kenpachi every once in a while. Suddenly, Kenpachi lunges, smashing his sword into the ground close to where Tōsen was standing. Tōsen says that Kenpachi really is a demon since he has no fear of the dark to begin with.Bleach manga; Chapter 146, pages 1-17 Tōsen is still fighting Kenpachi, but he is out of breath because of Kenpachi's increasing luck at guessing his location. Tōsen cannot understand how he is doing it. Kenpachi is waiting for the blade to hit so he can move and dodge it and then he slashes where the blade came from. Gradually, he is getting better and knowing this he tries to come up with a strategy to find Tōsen. He has an idea and lets Tōsen stab him on the next hit. Then, he grabs the sword's hilt, which is his Bankai's weak spot, which enables him to see and slashes Tōsen across the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, pages 10-19 Tōsen gasps and Kenpachi says he knows how to defeat Tōsen now. He then lets go of the sword. Tōsen charges, wanting to finish the fight, but Kenpachi catches Tōsen before he can make contact with the blade. Kenpachi slashes Tōsen again and the Bankai collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, pages 1-3 Tōsen stands panting and dripping blood. Kenpachi says he quits because he does not want to fight a half-dead opponent. Tōsen does not listen and attacks Kenpachi from behind. Kenpachi turns and raises his blade to kill Tōsen, but as the blade falls, Komamura jumps in front of it, blocking it with his armored hand and helmet. Komamura says that Tōsen's feeling will not get through to Kenpachi and his mask falls away to reveal that he is a wolf. Noting that Kenpachi is not surprised, Komamura says he will take over the fight. Kenpachi says that looks have nothing to do with fighting. Komamura turns and powers up as he releases his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. A shadow falls over Kenpachi and his eyes widen as a giant armored soldier appears behind Komamura in the same position as he is. Shouting that this battle is a killing match, Komamura charges and Kenpachi laughs as the battle begins.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, pages 10-19 Aftermath Komamura abandoned his fight to help Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto after he feels him releasing his Reiatsu. In turn, Kenpachi is left bored and disappointed that no actual fight took place.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, pages 4-5 References Navigation Category:Fights